Alcohol consumption is a practice undertaken by many for recreational purposes. However, alcohol consumption is associated with an elevated risk of premature death due to, for example, traffic accidents, cancer, and organ damage. Further, fetal alcohol syndrome is a result of alcohol consumption during pregnancy with lifelong impact on the child and no known remedy.